A Broken Heart Mended
by Lord Daniel
Summary: Hermione never thought that her heart could or would be broken. Not only that but the boy she thought she loved has hurt her physically. Will the man she has a secret crush on her help her to mend? Will she get a new friend out all the bad that happened?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first Harry Potter story and it is dedicated to my mom and my step mom who both love a certain Professor. I hope you two will enjoy this story as much as I have actually enjoyed writing it. This is my first story posted on my own account but I do have another story posted on my mom's account. My step mom is in love with Severus and she has gotten my mom loving Severus and Hermione together. It is because of both of them that I decided to write this story. This story will not follow the books and is AU from both books and the movies.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but Severus is my step mom's second husband. Who knew that a woman could be engaged to one man and married to two other. It's a good thing my dad don't mind sharing my step mom with fictional men.

~/~/~/~/~

Hermione was sitting up in the Astronomy Tower staring out at the night sky debating. She knew that she had to make a choice but she wasn't sure which choice she was going to make. Just as she was standing up from where she was sitting so she could leave, she heard two voices coming her way. She frowned a little because she recognized the male's voice but couldn't place it right then.

She sighed and walked back into the shadows hoping that whatever couple was coming in wouldn't see her. What she saw made her heart break because there standing in front of her was her so called boyfriend with his arm wrapped around another girl's waist. She couldn't move as she watched him lean in and kiss the girl. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Just as she was about to step out of the shadows she heard someone exclaim "Ron what do you think you are doing? How could you do that to Hermione?"

It took her a second to figure out who the voice belonged to and when she did realize who it was she smiled but the smile soon slipped off of her face when Ron said "What Hermione don't know won't hurt her. Hell she hasn't even figured out that I've been cheating on her for the last five months. Well actually longer than that because I slept with Lavender the night before the final battle. I love Hermione but I have needs and she won't see to them so I get what I need elsewhere. Besides Lavender is ten times more pretty than Hermione is or ever will be. I'll continue being Hermione's boyfriend and Lavender's lover."

Harry shook his head at Ron in disgust. "I can't believe you Ron. After everything Hermione has done for you this is how you repay her? I'm not keeping this from her Ron. Hell even Draco would treat 'Mione better than you are."

Ron snorted but from behind Harry a voice said "Potter is right Weasley. I would treat Granger better than you are or do. In fact I already do."

Ron's eyes widened in shock and he snarled "Malfoy quit hiding behind Harry in the dark and come say that to my face."

Draco sauntered into the Astronomy Tower and looked at Ron with hard eyes. "I said that Potter is right. I would treat Hermione better than you do or ever have. In fact I already do treat her better."

Ron pulled his wand out and pointed it at Draco. "You stay away from Hermione, Malfoy. She's mine and you can't have her."

Harry snorted at that and said in a hard voice "I don't think 'Mione is yours Ron. In fact I know that she isn't because Hermione isn't a possession to own. She is a living, breathing person who is going to be heartbroken once she finds out what you have done."

Ron pointed his wand at Harry and snarled "You won't tell 'Mione, Harry. Come on you are one of my best friends. Why would you tell 'Mione? It can be a secret that only you and I know."

Harry looked at Ron in disgust. "I was once of your best friends Ron but no more. I really could care less if I ever talk to you again. I will be telling Hermione what you have done behind her back because she deserves someone who actually cares about her. She deserves to be with someone who will not cheat on her or think badly on her. She saved your ass during the battle and this is how you treat her?"

Ron gently pushed Lavender away from him and smirked as he looked at Harry with cold eyes. He lifted his wand up higher than and smirked again as he started saying a spell that would fire a cutting hex at Harry.

~/~/~/~/~

Hermione saw Ron point his wand at Harry's chest and saw the words forming on his lips and didn't stop to think about what was about to happen to her. She ran out from her place in the shadows and jumped in front of Harry just as the hex left Ron's wand. She screamed in pain as she felt the hex hit across her stomach. She heard someone else yelling just before her world went black.

~/~/~/~/~

Draco's eyes widened in shock as he saw Hermione jump in front of Harry. His mouth dropped open in shock when he heard her scream. He heard Harry saying something but didn't really pay attention to what it was. He pulled his own wand out and cast his Patronus. "Go to Severus Snape and tell him that he is needed in the Astronomy Tower. Tell him that Hermione Granger has been hurt and to hurry up."

He watched as his Patronus darted away and then he turned back towards Ron who was trying to skulk away. He took five steps and then he was standing in front of Ron and Lavender with his wand pointed at Ron's chest. "Stay right where you are Weasley. If you take one more step I swear to Merlin I'll hex you into next week."

Lavender gasped and said "Come on Draco let us go. It was an accident. Won-Won didn't mean to hurt the know it all bitch."

Draco looked at Lavender and sneered "No he meant to hurt Potter instead. Neither of you are going anywhere until Snape gets here. Both of you disgust me even more than you have since the beginning."

~/~/~/~/~

Snape was going through the fifth year papers and marking them when he heard a voice drone out "You are needed in the Astronomy tower. Hermione Granger has been hurt and you need to hurry."

He looked up as he recognized Draco's voice and then the Patronus. He put the papers he was marking on the coffee table and stood up and made his way out of his rooms at a hurried pace. He quickly swept through the halls and didn't even bother taking points off from people who were standing around kissing. As he got closer to the stairs that would lead up to the Astronomy Tower he wondered how Hermione Granger had been hurt and why Draco was the one to alert him.

As he walked up the stairs he heard someone talking but he couldn't hear what they were saying. His eyes widened in surprise when he reached the top of the stairs and saw that Draco was holding Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown at wand point. His eyes scanned the tower and when he saw Granger on the floor with Potter kneeling next to her his eyes flew back to the two that Draco held at wand point. "What in the bloody hell happened here?"

Draco turned his head slightly so he could see Snape but he kept his wand at Ron's chest. "Weasley fired off a cutting hex at Potter and Hermione jumped in front of him and took the hit in her stomach. I haven't heard anything from her since she screamed out in pain."

Snape looked at Draco with shock in his eyes and then turned and faced Weasley. "Is that true Mr. Weasley?"

Ron shook his head. "I didn't do anything and Lavender will verify that."

Harry who was trying to hold pressure on Hermione's wound since he couldn't get it to heal looked up and shouted "You are a liar Ron Weasley. There are three of us here who can verify that you did try to hex me. Hell all Professor Snape has to do is test your wand and he can find out the truth."

Ron paled but said "I didn't throw a hex at Harry."

Draco shook his head and then said "Hermione needs help."

Snape walked over to where Harry was kneeling by Hermione trying to heal the wound. He scowled when he saw the big cut across her stomach. He tried to heal it himself and when he couldn't he cast his Patronus. "Go to Dumbledore and tell him he is going to be needed in the infirmary and have him alert Poppy that she will be having a patient shortly and have him alert McGonagall and tell her to get to the infirmary quickly."

He waited until his Patronus darted away and then stood back up. He cast a silent spell and then Hermione was levitation and then cast another silent spell for a stretched and placed Hermione on it. He looked at Harry and then Draco. "Potter you walk behind me and keep an eye on Miss Granger. Draco you make sure Miss Brown and Mr. Weasley come along with us to the infirmary."

Harry and Draco both nodded and then Snape walked out followed by Harry and then Draco who was still holding Ron and Lavender at wand point and making them walk.

~/~/~/~/~

BN: *snorts* Is it wrong that I think my son writes better than me? LMAO! Anyways while I was editing this story I couldn't help but think that when he is older he is going to get his dream job... He really does have a way with words... So no nasty comments to him! Click the button and let him know what you guys think... Be nice though or him step mom and I will get on you... :D


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I want to say thank you for all of the kind reviews. This is my first attempt at Harry Potter and I am really enjoying getting a feel for the characters. As I said in chapter one this story is dedicated to my mom and my step mom. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't even be trying my hand at writing stories let alone writing Harry Potter. If I don't have everyone in character I'm sorry for that but there are some places that call for the characters not to act like they did in the books or the movies.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. My step mom is married to Severus and my aunt is infatuated with Draco. I think my mom is the only one who isn't involved with one of the Harry Potter characters so I can claim her.

~/~/~/~/~

Snape kept looking back at Hermione as he made his way through the halls. He scowled and glared at several students which sent them running. As he was passing the Gargoyle that protected the entrance to the Headmasters office it opened up and Dumbledore and McGonagall walked out. He heard them gasp and he shot a look their way. "Save your questions until we get Miss Granger to Poppy."

McGonagall nodded and let Dumbledore fall into step next to the stretcher. She fell into step behind Harry and that is when she noticed that Ron and Lavender were being forced to walk at wand point by Draco. "Mr. Malfoy what are you doing with your wand pointed at Mr. Weasley and Miss Brown?"

Draco looked at McGonagall and said "Professor Snape told me to make sure Weasley and Brown didn't do anything other than following behind him and Potter. If I didn't have my wand pointed at them they would try to escape."

McGonagall looked at Ron and Lavender and then back at Draco. "What did Miss Brown and Mr. Weasley do Mr. Malfoy?"

Snape heard McGonagall's question to Draco and snapped "I said to wait until we get Miss Granger to the infirmary Minerva. I'll explain to you what they did once Poppy starts checking Miss Granger over."

McGonagall frowned but holds her tongue. As much as she wanted to know what Ron and Lavender had done she wasn't going to push for the answer right now. She walked around Harry, the stretcher and past Snape so she could open the doors to the infirmary. Once everyone was in she made sure the doors were shut and then followed behind Draco over to where Snape was gently moving Hermione from the stretcher to a bed.

Poppy walked over and after taking a look at Hermione she gasped. "What happened?"

Snape stepped back enough so Poppy could get close to Hermione to check her over. "Miss Granger was hit with some kind of cutting hex. Both Potter and myself tried to heal the cut but it wouldn't heal."

Poppy took out her wand and cast a diagnostic charm and ran her wand over Hermione. Once she was finished she looked up with horror filled eyed. "Severus there is a reason why you nor Mr. Potter could heal Miss Granger. It seems that Miss Granger was pregnant when she was hit with the hex. I have to stress the word was because she is in the process of having a miscarriage."

Harry gasped and rounded on Ron with his wand drawn out. "You blood bastard! Do you see what you have done?"

Ron paled and shook his head. "I didn't know. Gods I didn't know."

Draco sighed and then took in a breath and held it while he counted to ten to keep himself from losing his temper and then let it out and snarled "Of course you didn't know you bloody git! Hermione was going to tell you tonight after dinner but she couldn't find you because you were off with your slut Brown. If you would have spent more bloody time with Hermione than you do you would have know. You make me sick!"

McGonagall listened to Harry, then Ron and then Draco and then she demanded "Will one of you please tell Albus and me what is going on? Why was Mr. Weasley off with Miss Brown? I thought Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley were together."

Draco and Harry both gave a snort at that but it was Harry who said harshly "That is what I thought to but it turns out Ron has been cheating on Hermione with Lavender. I found them both in a compromising position up in the Astronomy Tower."

Dumbledore who was watching the scene before him could see that it was starting to heat up so he said "Okay now someone explain how Miss Granger came to have a cut on her stomach that has resulted in causing her to miscarry?"

Harry turned and looked at Dumbledore with troubled eyes that also held pain in them. "Ron didn't like the fact that I was going to tell Hermione what he was doing behind her back. He fired a cutting curse at me but 'Mione jumped in front of me and it hit her in the stomach. I didn't even know she was there."

Draco sighed and then took up where Harry left off. "I cast my patronus and sent it to find Professor Snape. I then saw that Weasley and Brown were trying to leave and stopped them. Brown tried to talk me into letting them leave but I wouldn't let them and then Professor Snape showed up."

Snape who had been talking quietly to Poppy about Hermione's condition and what could be done turned and looked at everyone else. He had heard what both Draco and Harry had said. He would tell Dumbledore and McGonagall what he knew after he told them what Poppy was going to do. "Poppy is going to give Miss Granger a potion that will help expel the fetus since it isn't expelling on its own. After the fetus is expelled she will heal the cut on Miss Granger's abdomen. Miss Granger also has a concussion which is probably why she is unconscious. Poppy and I have also decided to give Miss Granger a blood replenishing potion because she's lost quite a lot of blood from the cut."

Dumbledore nodded and then sighed. "Severus can you tell us what you saw when you got up to the Astronomy Tower?"

Snape nodded and looked at Ron and Lavender with cold eyes before looking back at Dumbledore and McGonagall. "The first thing I saw when I reached the top of the stairs was Mr. Malfoy holding Miss Brown and Mr. Weasley at wand point. I looked around because the patronus that Draco sent me said Miss Granger was hurt. I found Mr. Potter kneeling by Miss Granger's side on the ground. I looked back at Mr. Weasley, Miss Brown and Mr. Malfoy and asked what was going on. I was then told that Mr. Weasley had tried to hex Mr. Potter but Miss Granger jumped in the way. Mr. Weasley then denied that he tried to hex Mr. Potter and Miss Brown backed him up and that is when Mr. Potter spoke up and told Mr. Weasley he was lying. If Mr. Weasley would like to continue saying that he isn't responsible for Miss Granger being hexed even though he was aiming for Mr. Potter it is a simple matter of using a spell on his wand to see if he cast anything."

Dumbledore nodded and looked at Ron and Lavender. "Mr. Weasley did you or did you not throw a hex at Mr. Potter and hit Miss Granger instead?"

~/~/~/~/~

BN: What a place to leave it son! You really do take after me! LMAO! Okay peeps click the button and let him know what you think! Remember be nice to him! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This chapter jumps a bit in different places but not in time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. My step mom thinks she owns Severus but she really doesn't even though she is married to him. He seems to own her.

~/~/~/~/~

Ron swallowed and shook his head. "No I did not Headmaster."

Draco snorted and growled "Yes, you did Weasley. Harry and I can both prove that you did. Why don't you stop being a pansy and grow a pair like the man you are supposed to be?"

Ron glared at Draco and then at Harry who said "All Professor Snape or Headmaster Dumbledore has to do is either test your wand Ronald or even look in mine and Draco's mind to see what you did. Gods know I can't get it to quit playing over and over in my mind."

Snape looked at Harry and with a silent Legilimens he was in Harry's mind. He saw the scene play out and then pulled out of Harry's mind. He looked at Ron with a glare. "Do you want to tell the Headmaster the truth now Mr. Weasley? If not I could give you some Veritaserum so that you are compelled to tell the truth."

Ron sighed. "Fine I shot a hex at Harry but Hermione jumped in front of him. I didn't mean for Hermione to be hurt. I wasn't even aware that she was even in the Astronomy Tower."

Dumbledore looked at Ron in disappointment. "Regardless if you didn't mean to hurt Miss Granger or not Mr. Weasley. What you did is a very serious offense. It would still be a serious offense even if you would have hit Mr. Potter. You very well could be expelled Mr. Weasley. You could also end up in Azkaban if Miss Granger decides to press charges against you. I'll have to contact your parents and have them come here."

Ron paled as Dumbledore talked. "Hermione won't press charges on me. She loves me. She'll know that I didn't mean for her to be hurt."

Harry laughed harshly. "After this I'll not be surprised if 'Mione never wants to talk to you again let alone see you again. I actually hope that she does press charges against you. You cost Hermione her baby."

Ron glared at Harry but McGonagall stepped forward and said "Mr. Weasley and Miss Brown you two are to go straight to the Gryfinndor common room. I will find out if you do not go straight there. You are not to talk about what happened to Miss Granger with one another. Once again I will find out if you do. I will be there soon to get you both."

Ron didn't say anything just turned around and stomped out of the infirmary with Lavender hot on his heels. He couldn't believe that Harry turned against him. He couldn't believe that Hermione had been pregnant and that he had caused her to lose the baby.

~/~/~/~/~

Snape turned and looked at Poppy. "How is Miss Granger doing Poppy?"

Poppy looked up from where she was working on healing the cut on Hermione's abdomen. "I gave her the potion to expel the fetus while you all were talking. Once the fetus was expelled I vanished it. I'm trying to heal the cut on Miss Granger's abdomen now. It's healing but it's doing so slowly. I also gave Miss Granger a blood replenishing potion. We should know in about a half an hour or so just how well Miss Granger is doing because she should wake up."

Snape nodded and turned back towards Dumbledore. "I'll stay here with Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger. You should probably get Arthur and Molly here as quick as you can. You may also want to get Lupin and Tonks here since Lupin is Miss Granger's guardian."

Dumbledore nodded. "I will get Arthur, Molly, Lupin and Tonks here as well as Kingsley. Make sure you let me know when Miss Granger wakes up."

Snape nodded and looked at McGonagall who said "I'm going to go and get Miss Brown and Mr. Weasley and take them to my office. We will be having a lengthy chat. Albus can floo me when he is ready for them."

Snape nodded once again and then watched as both Dumbledore and McGonagall both walked out of the infirmary. He turned his head and looked at Draco and Harry. "I must say that I am surprised and proud that neither of you threw a hex or curse back at Weasley. However if you ever tell anyone I said that I shall tell them that it is a lie. Now why don't you two tell me what else went on because I have no doubt that you left some stuff out."

Harry sighed. "I confronted Ron after Draco told me that he saw Ron and Lavender heading up to the Astronomy Tower together. When I got there they were snogging. I asked Ron how he could do that to 'Mione and he said what 'Mione didn't know wouldn't hurt her. He then made some more comments and I made the comment that Malfoy would treat Hermione better than Ron does and Draco said that he already did and then Ron demanded that Draco say it to his face and Draco did. Ron then tried to talk me out of telling Hermione. He said that Hermione wouldn't give him what he needed so he got it elsewhere and said that Lavender was ten times prettier than Hermione. After I stated once again I was going to tell Hermione what Ron was doing behind her back he threw a hex at me and that is when Hermione jumped in front of me. I didn't even know she was there so she must have been back in the shadows. She must be hurting so bad right now and not just physically. I can't believe that Ron would do that to someone let alone Hermione."

Draco snorted and shook his head. "Sorry Harry but I can believe it. Weasley doesn't care who he hurts as long as he gets what he wants. I saw what Hermione did during the final battle. She saved him and he didn't even bother to thank her for it. I just hope that Hermione comes out of this okay. I know that she is going to be sad but I just hope that she won't try pushing all of us away. She's going to need us now more than ever."

Harry nodded and then looked at Snape. "Thank you for coming right away Sir. I was trying to cast my patronus to get some help but I couldn't get it to cast. I didn't even know that Draco had cast his because I was too busy trying to get Hermione healed and awake."

Snape nodded. "It isn't a problem Potter. Why don't you and Draco sit down beside the bed while I talk to Poppy for a minute? Miss Granger should be waking up shortly."

Harry and Draco both nodded and did as they were told.

~/~/~/~/~

BN: *snorts* I still say he writes better than me... LMAO... Click the button and let him know what you think!


End file.
